


Смазанная реальность

by GoodHydra



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodHydra/pseuds/GoodHydra
Summary: Салли пятнадцать, и его жизнь слишком похожа на сон





	Смазанная реальность

Салли пятнадцать, и от очередного кошмара его спасает безликий голос отца: «Приехали, выгружайся». Вещи остаются нераспакованными, нужно идти знакомиться с соседями, социализация - это ведь так важно.

Странные, жуткие, фриковатые - но только не обычные соседи, нет, все не может быть так просто, только не с Салли. Пожалуй, нормальным можно назвать только долговязого патлатого рокера (который, к тому же, неплохой художник) и его мать. Остальные - по крайней мере, те, с кем Салли успевает познакомиться, - скорее напоминают персонажей второсортного ужастика, из тех, в которых хочется убить героев раньше монстра.

Рокер легко подбивает его на опасное во всех смыслах дело, и Салли соглашается, сам не до конца понимая, зачем. Ему глубоко плевать на убийцу, на его жертву и на то, что их связывало - наверное, тогда, дело в самом рокере, который неожиданно дружелюбен? Салли бы не отказался, чтобы тот и правда стал его другом.

 

Салли шестнадцать, и он уже год ходит в школу Нокфелла. Выебистый блондинчик, имя которого ему никак не запоминается, то смотрит на него голодными глазами, то пытается ударить. Когда Салли не выдерживает и отвечает ему издевкой на издевку, блондинчик все-таки бьет. Понять, откуда кровь, Салли не успевает: лучшая подруга рокера - «Ларри, его зовут Ларри» - внаглую расстегивает на нем протез и вытирает своим платком его лицо. Что-то говорит про царапину, но Салли не слушает: они в школьном коридоре, на перерыве, и им несказанно повезло, что большинство сейчас в столовой. Он ничего не говорит, только торопливо застегивает ремешки протеза, ловя разочарованный взгляд зеленых глаз.

«Расследование» по делу о составе колбасы поначалу нравится всем его участникам, особенно рыжему - конечно, ведь можно безнаказанно химичить в школьной лаборатории - и это должно радовать. Но почему-то не радует. Салли не хочет идти в квартиру учительницы.

Его не пугает ни распятый на кровати мужчина, ни разделочный аппарат, заляпанный чужой кровью, ни морозильник с человечиной - зато от мешков с одеждой его бросает в дрожь. «Это детская обувь», - проносится у него в голове. Нужно поскорее выбираться.

Выбираются они разными путями - подруга Ларри опрометчиво лезет в мусоропровод, а им приходится спускаться в подвал и ниже, чтобы найти ее, без сознания лежащую на груде костей. Никто не помнит, как они возвращаются в подвал. Зато Салли наконец запоминает, что подругу Ларри зовут Эшли.

 

Салли семнадцать, и он единственный из них четверых ещё не пробовал алкоголь. Наверное, поэтому кажутся скучными вечеринки у Эш, и ему гораздо интереснее проводить вечера в подвале за приставкой. Ларри тоже пьёт, но он, в отличие от остальных, не напирает с предложениями «хотя бы попробовать, ничего же не будет». После каждой такой фразы Салли вспоминает своего отца.

Несмотря на то, что Ларри представляет собой клубок вредных привычек и девиаций, с ним спокойно, тепло от одного только присутствия. Салли не хочет объяснять себе, почему. Он хочет выпить ещё яблочного сока и в очередной раз уделать Ларри в приставку.

 

Салли восемнадцать, и его отец предлагает матери Ларри женитьбу. Ларри, в свою очередь, зовёт Салли жить к себе: «Чел, ты и так почти все время у меня тусуешься». С предложением снимать жильё втроём подкатывает и рыжий Эйнштейн со своим парнем, но Салли отказывается. Потом. Им всего восемнадцать, и он не готов каждую ночь выслушивать сдерживаемые стоны и крики.

Они с Ларри ставят в его комнату кровать Лизы - «А из второй комнаты сделаем студию, чувак, закачаешься!» - и Салли в один заход переносит в подвал все свои вещи. Новоселье решают отпраздновать впятером: пицца, пиво, кола, Ларри и Салли. Ему нравится.

Ещё ему нравится лежать на широкой кровати лицом к лицу с Ларри и обсуждать всякую чепуху, от грядущего поступления в колледж, куда Ларри, конечно же, не собирается, до призраков на этажах. То ли разговоры успокаивают, то ли тембр голоса, но такими вечерами у Салли теплеет под рёбрами и становится легче дышать, как будто вся чертовщина, происходящая вокруг них, отходит на задний план и больше не важна. Салли понимает, что ему придётся об этом подумать. «Потом, - он смотрит на улыбающегося Ларри и заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ. - Всё потом.»

 

Салли девятнадцать, и его доконала учеба. Ларри устроился на работу и заебан не меньше, поэтому все, на что хватает их обоих - это свалиться на кровать в обнимку и долго лежать, не двигаясь. И только потом, спустя бесконечные полчаса, идти приводить себя в порядок, готовить поздний ужин и готовиться к завтрашнему дню.

На выходных Ларри тащит Салли к озеру. «Развеемся, отдохнём, наконец, по-человечески, ну!» Когда Салли расстилает покрывало и, скинув кеды, разваливается на нем морской звездой, он почти уверен: это во много раз круче вечеринок у Эш. А когда сверху с хохотом бесцеремонно валится Ларри, придавливая тёплой тяжестью своего тела, уверенность Салли достигает ста процентов. Они возвращаются домой поздно ночью, и Ларри выдумывает новые созвездия на угольно-чёрном небе в дырках звёзд.

Наверное, Ларри не видит ничего странного в том, чтобы засыпать, прижавшись друг к другу. Наверное, он считает, что в подвале не настолько тепло, чтобы спать по отдельности. Наверное, он думает, что Салли просто холодно. Ларри горячий как печка, и Салли не хочет его ни в чем разубеждать.

 

Салли двадцать, и ему надоело дрочить по утрам в ванной, представляя Ларри. Он и вообразить не может, насколько Ларри надоело заниматься тем же, представляя его самого.

Когда Салли просыпается и понимает, что опоздал на пары, Ларри легко уговаривает его остаться дома и устроить себе внеплановый выходной. Все его коварство вылезает наружу, когда на стол ложится список продуктов, а на стул - корзина с грязными вещами. Перед тем как убежать на работу, Ларри машет ему рукой: «До вечера, хозяюшка!» Салли убеждает себя, что ему только показалась нежность в голосе.

Он решает приготовить яблочный пирог, который пекла его мама. Осторожно, с переходами на другие темы и лирикой, выспрашивает у отца рецепт. И хотя в итоге получается вовсе не то воздушно-хрустящее чудо из его далекого детства, а что-то невразумительное с едва не подгоревшей коркой, Ларри вечером съедает целых два куска и, поднявшись из-за стола, благодарно целует бугрящуюся рубцами щеку. «А ты и правда хозяюшка, смотри-ка.» Салли думает, что он просто устал и хотел есть - но следующим утром находит Ларри в кухне с пустой тарелкой от пирога в руках и крошками на губах. Машинально тянется стереть - и вздрагивает, когда Ларри, хитро прищурившись, обхватывает губами его пальцы.

Он ещё ни разу не целовался с парнем. Ларри кивает, когда узнает: «Я тоже. Продолжим?»

 

Салли двадцать один, и у него разворочена грудная клетка, с корнем вырвано сердце, а в глотке - раскалённый стержень. Но внешне все в порядке, только пальцы сжимают пластиковый пакетик, в котором лежит адресованная ему записка. Он дважды срывается со скользких деревянных ступенек, прежде чем подняться в домик на дереве, успевает схватить Ларри за ледяную ладонь - а потом тело на полу домика расползается жидкой чёрной паутиной, просачивается сквозь доски и исчезает. Салли кричит от боли. Он разрывает пальцами пакетик, сдирая ногти, и разворачивает записку.

 

_ Салли пятнадцать, и несколько минут назад он ввел себе в вену четыре миллиграмма фентанила. Лампочка в обшарпанной ванной мигает и лопается. Салли не слышит.  _


End file.
